1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a blade server and a power module and a carrier thereof, and more particularly to a carrier that has an adjustable length, a power module having the carrier, and a server having the power module.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a conventional blade server, a plurality of carriers may be stacked in one chassis. The carriers are loaded with a storage device or a power supply. Such blade-like carriers are stacked together to reduce a space occupied by the server. In addition, each carrier may be individually withdrawn and installed, which is convenient in maintenance.
Nowadays, the chassis of a server has many specifications with slight difference in depths. The lengths of the carriers must suit the accommodation depth of the chassis so as to be properly installed in the chassis. Therefore, a variety of carriers of different lengths must be fabricated to suit chassis of different accommodation depths. In other words, the existing carrier lacks flexibility so that it is not applicable to chassis of different accommodation depths.